Colégio dos Bardos (Skyrim)
The Bards College is a school for music in Solitude. The Bards College is where any aspiring bard, sometimes called a skald in Skyrim, starts his career in tale-telling and song. Many famous bards have trained and taught at the College. It is traditional for new Bards to perform a service to the college, then they are formally inducted at a ceremony performed annually at a festival, the Burning of King Olaf. The College's festival was nearly halted during the Fourth Era because Jarl Elisif the Fair thought it unbecoming. When a prospective bard rediscovered the lost King Olaf's Verse and it was performed for the Jarl, she was persuaded to allow the festival to continue as a righteous celebration of triumph over tyranny.1 The Bards College is a musical school in Solitude. The Bards College is where any aspiring bard starts his career in tale-telling or song. It is located next door to Proudspire Manor, near the Blue Palace inside the walls of Solitude. The College, though large, contains few notable items. Many of the bards around Skyrim were trained at the College, and will recommend that the player visit the College. The primary reward for joining the college is actually three of its miscellaneous quests, which together grant +1 to every skill (18 points overall). The area contains only one zone, the interior. História O Colégio dos Bardos foi fundando primeiramente durante a Segunda Era como parte do Ato dos Grêmios.12 Também foi brevemente mencionado durante os eventos da Fusão de Planos.3 Unir-se ao Colégio dos Bardos Upon arriving at the Bards College, the player is able to seek admittance. It is traditional for new Bards to perform a service to the college before they can be admitted, but there is a problem. The headmaster Viarmo will say that no new bards can be admitted except at the festival of the burning of King Olaf, which the bards have held annually, but this year the Jarl wishes to cancel it as she feels it is in poor taste after the death of her husband. Viarmo will ask you to help him reinstate the festival sending you on a quest to retrieve a document lost long ago, an epitaph written at the ancient time of King Olaf's passing, and which he believes will help change the Jarl's mind. The document can be found in Dead Men's Respite. Once retrieved, return to Viarmo. You must help him fill in the gaps that are rampant in the document. Afterwards, the headmaster takes the player to the Jarl in order to try and reinstate the festival. Membros * Aia Arria * Ataf * Bendt * Giraud Gemane * Illdi * Inge Seis Dedos * Jorn * Pantea Ateia * Viarmo Outros Bardos * Delacourt – plays in Dead Man's Drink in Falkreath. * Karita – plays in the Windpeak Inn in Dawnstar. * Lisette – plays in The Winking Skeever in Solitude. * Lurbuk gro-Dushnikh – plays in the Moorside Inn in Morthal. * Mikael – plays in The Bannered Mare in Whiterun. * Sven – plays in the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood. * Talsgar the Wanderer – A wandering Bard, found all over Skyrim. * Llewellyn the Nightingale – The Bard who can be hired for Lakeview Manor. * Luaffyn – plays in Candlehearth Hall in Windhelm. * Ogmund – plays in the Silver-Blood Inn in Markarth. * Oriella – The Bard who can be hired for Heljarchen Hall. * Sonir – The Bard who can be hired at Windstad Manor. Missões * Tending the Flames * Find Finn's Lute * Find Pantea's Flute * Find Rjorn's Drum * The book The Legend of Red Eagle can be found in a bookshelf on the main floor. Reading this book initiates a quest of the same name. * The book The Aetherium Wars can also be found in a bookshelf on the main floor. Reading the book initiates the quest "Lost to the Ages." Note: Altogether, completing the last three quests will reward an extra level in all 18 skills Benefícios After becoming a member of the guild, items can be freely used or taken from the college. The College contains no loot of immense value, but does contain many books. The teachers at the College will see the Dragonborn as an "adventuring type" and ask them to search for misplaced items and artifacts. Once these items are found, the teachers will provide massive free training: all 18 skills can be raised by one level each. Recompensas de Missões (opcionais) * Find Finn's Lute – +1 to all Thief skills * Find Pantea's Flute – +1 to all Mage skills * Find Rjorn's Drum – +1 to all Warrior skills Curiosidades * On the exterior there is a balcony visible as the player enters the College courtyard from the street. On this balcony are two Elven Arrows and one Potion of Plentiful Healing. The player can only access this balcony from the exterior by using the Proudspire Manor Patio before it has been upgraded. The way to reach the balcony is to jump up from the barrels (located near the stairs) onto the arches surrounding the patio. From there, the Dragonborn can jump onto the roof of Proudspire Manor and then across to the adjacent College roof. ** If the porch upgrade was purchased, the balcony can still be reached by sprinting from the main road up the sloped wall between the College and Proudspire Manor, then jumping over the balcony rail. * The quest for Finn's Lute overlaps a quest from Kjar in Windhelm. Inside the cave for Finn's Lute, upon killing the man guarding the chest holding the lute, a quest is received to return to Kjar. Aparições * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * The Elder Scrolls Online (Mencionado) Referências # ↑ History of the Fighters Guild # ↑ History of the Fighters Guild, 1st Ed # ↑ The Elder Scrolls Online: Dialogue with Hallfrida Categoria:Skyrim: Facções Categoria:Facções Categoria:Skyrim: Grêmios Categoria:Grêmios